1 year, 7 months and 22 days
by SarahAlwaysProbiex3
Summary: Ziva has been gone for 1 year, 7 months and 22 days. But did she made the right decision? (After "Past, Present and Future")
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) This is my first english fanfiction, english is not my mother language, so please don't judge me :D **

**I Hope ypu'll enjoy it.**

_**I do NOT own NCIS or the Characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ziva took a deep breath.

She was nervous - so extremely nervous - but the smell of the young olive tree in front of her face calmed her down.

She placed her finger on the root of the tree and waited one more moment.

Then she closed her eyes for a second and quietly knocked on the door.

It was late and if he was asleep, she didn't want to wake him.

While she waited, she heard quiet music through the door.

So he wasn't asleep.

She knocked again. Louder this time.

The music stopped.

Ziva felt how her heart beated faster as she heard steps coming to the door.

She blinked once and then he stood right in front of her.

She hadn't seen him in such a long time - almost years - and now he was so close to her.

"Ziva", he whispered, not able to say any more words.

A quiet smile sneaked onto Ziva's face. "Hey Tony."

Tony looked at her and reached out his hand.

He stopped right before his finger touched her cheek, but now Ziva could also see a tiny smile on his face.

The two of them were just standing there, staring at each other, until Tony quietly said: "You're back."

Ziva wasn't able to talk, so she just nodded.

"You're back", he repeated a little louder and the smile suddenly disappeared.

He took a step away from her and closed his eyes.

Ziva felt a single tear streaming down her face.

Did she hurt him to much? Wasn't he glad she returned to him? Could he ever forgive her?

But then Tony whispered: "It's not possible. I'm seeing things again. This can't be happening."

Ziva forced herself not to laugh as she carefully put the olive tree down on the floor and then placed her hands on the sides of Tonys face.

She leaned forward until her forehead touched his and whispered: "It's real, Tony. I'm back. I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you and I'm sorry for hurting you, but now I'm here and I'm not going to leave again."

While she talked, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You're back", Tony said for a third time and Ziva felt his warm breath on her face.

"I thought I had lost you. I thought I'd never see you again."

Ziva slowly run her fingers through his hair.

There were so many things they had to talk about, somany words that needed to be said, but in this moment, the only thing she wanted was to be with him.

"I'm so sorry", she repeated over and over again, "I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much."

And there it was again. This wonderful smile that was only meant for her eyes.

Tony rested his hand on Zivas cheek and pulled her even closer.

"You're here", he said, "that's all that matters. I swear, I'm not gonna give up on you again. I can't lose you again."

For a while they were just standing there, with their heartbeats as only noises, until Tony suddenly grinned and quietly asked: "You wanna come in?"

Ziva smiled and nodded.

Tony led her to the couch.

"Wait a second", he said, "I have an idea. Close your eyes."

Ziva did what he had told her and waited.

"Tony, what are you doing?", she asked without opening her eyes, as she heared some weird noises.

Istead of answering her, Tony pressed the butten of the music player.

Ziva recognized the song immideatly. A bright smile raised on her face. She opened her eyes and saw him right in front of her, also smiling.

"This is our song, sweet cheeks", Tony whispered. It was the song they had danced to in Berlin.

He took her hand in his.

"Dance with me", he said softly.

Ziva grinned. "Are you serious?!" She wasn't sure if he was just joking.

"You remember Berlin?", Tony asked.

Ziva nodded. "How could I ever forget Berlin."

"Do you know you sometimes talk in your sleep? Well, in the plane back to D.C. you did. You said 'Someday you will dance with a man who deserves your love'." He took a step closer to her and looked deep into her eyes. "In that moment, I set it as a goal to dance with you again. And to tell you how I feel about you. So please, dance with me."

Ziva was to overwhelmed to answer, but she nodded and let him lead her to the middle of the living room, where they had enough space to move freely.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ziva crossed her fingers in his neck and leaned against him.

Slowly they began to move to the rhythm of the music.

For a second the world held its breath.

For one moment, Tony and Ziva traveled through all their memories. They returned to their undercover mission, to Paris, to Berlin... and to the airport in Israel.

"I've been fighting for you for so long", Tony whispered and stroked her cheek, "and I will never stop."

Ziva smiled and whispered back: "I know."

And then, finally, their lips met.

It felt like an explosin.

They've been hiding all their feelings for 1 year, 7 months and 22 days.

And now they were here.

Together.

* * *

**SO, that's already it :) I'd be happy if you'd leave some reviews.**

**I have more chapters ready, when or if I'll post it is up to you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so sorry I didn't post the second chapter earlier! **

**I just didn't have time and I'm kinda struggeling with a writer's block, that's why the chapter is that short!**

**I'm sorry! I hope you like it anyways :))**

_**I do NOT own NCIS or the characters!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ziva felt Tony's warm breath in her hair.

His heart beated right underneath her ear and his fingers kept drawing on her naked skin.

"20 bucks if you tell me what's in you're mind right now", he whispered.

"10 years", Ziva mumbled.

"What?"

"We waited for over 9 years for this." She took a break to sit up and look into his eyes. "What a waste of time."

Tony slowly stroked her hair back. "No, no regrets. It doesn't matter anymore. We are here. And no one can take this from us."

"Speaking of which", Ziva said and laid back down on his chest, "I would like to tell Gibbs that I'm back by myself. Don't say anything to him, okay?"

"Okay", Tony agreed, "and by the way, have you talked to Abby or McGee?"

Ziva shook her head. "No. Not since I went back to Israel."

Apparently Tony was surprised. "Really? So you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

She heared the smile in his voice. "The 'what' is a 'her' and her name is Caitlin. She's 3 months old."

Ziva jolted up, looking at him with big eyes. "What?! Abby and McGee... McGee and Abby... they have a kid?!"

Tony grinned. "I'm surprised Abby didn't tell you."

Ziva looked away. She was ashamed. "I think she did. She called me every week. A little while ago I got a call every day. I didn't answer any of them."

Tony pulled her back into his arms. "Do you wanna know Caitlin's middle name?"

She didn't answer, but he knew she was waiting for him to go on talking. "Ziva."

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Caitlin Ziva McGee."

For a while everythin was quiet.

Then suddenly Tony felt Ziva moving.

At first he thought she was trying to get up, but as he felt something wet dripping on his chest, he realized she was crying.

He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but then he thought it was the best to just be there, to hold her and to let her cry in his arms.

"I'm so stupid!", she started sobbing, "Abby is like a sister to me and I just ignored all her calls. She must hate me! I missed that my sister was pregnant and that she gave birth to a baby girl and named her after me, I... oh, my god did they get married?"

Tony kissed the top of her head.

"No", he whispered in her hair, "but can you keep a secret?"

Ziva nodded carefully.

"McGee has already bought a ring. I don't know when he's gonna do it but you'll be here to see their wedding. Don't worry, Abby doesn't hte you. Every single day she asks me if I heard something from you. She tried to find out your adress and she traveled to Tel Aviv twice but she couldn't find you. You're really good at hiding, you know."

"Oh god, I need to talk to her", Ziva said, "I - I need to talk to her, I need to tell her how sorry I am, I should go and tell her right now."

She tried to get up, but Tony held her back. "There's still time for that tomorrow. You need sleep, Ziva. Sleep, and tomorrow you can talk to Abby and Gibbs and all the others. Okay?"

He pulled her back into his arms.

"Can I aks you a question?", Ziva whispered on his chest, before she closed her eyes.

"Of course. Everything."

"Why are you still so good to me? I've hurt you so much. How can you just forgive me?"

Another tear raised in her eye, but Tony quickly wiped it away. "Because I love you, Ziva. I always have, I love everything about you. I felt so lost when you were gone, I missed you every second and not a single day passed without that I wished you'd come back."

These words were the last Ziva heared before she fell asleep with a smile on her mouth.

* * *

**That's it, I hope you like it :)**

**Please take a moment to leave some reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry belated Christams y'all!**

**I hope you had a nice holidays. I'm glad I had some time to write over the holidays, but again the chapter is very short.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyways!**

_**I do NOT own NCIS or the characters!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Once again Ziva was standing in front of a door about to have a talk that might change everything.

She had gotten up at 4:00am to catch him at his house before he went to work.

She had left a note at Tony's place to tell him not to worry about her.

_'I'll be back in a few, gotta talk to some people. See you tonight. _  
_-Ziva_  
_PS: I love you, too.'_

Now Ziva was here, wondering whether she should knock on the door or not.

It seemed weird to knock, since she knew the door wouldn't be locked anyways.

After a few moments, Ziva took one last deep breath and carefully opened the door.

It was all quite and dark inside the house but Ziva knew where she would find him.

Just as she wanted to go down the stairs to the basement, a familiar voice said: "You're up early. I thought you wouldn't be here before 8:30."

Ziva smiled and went down into the basement. "Hello, Gibbs."

"Hey, Ziver." Gibbs turned around and welcomed her with a long hug. "How was your flight?"

Ziva took a step back from him. "Good. Yeah, it was good. Uhm, thanks... for not telling Tony that I'd come."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes." Ziva nodded. "There are still so many things we need to discuss, but I think we're gonna make it... And since we're not co-workers anymore..."

Gibbs interrupted her immediately. "This is not about me, Ziver. This is about you and Tony. There's nothing I could say or do if you really love each other. And I can see in your eyes that you do."

Ziva smiled again.

For a while no one said a word, until Ziva broke the silence. "You didn't tell me about Abby and McGee's daughter."

It was not actually a question, but Gibbs nodded and said: "I didn't want you to feel pressured to come back. I knew you would have come to see her and I thought it should be your decision."

Ziva was almost scared to ask, but she did it anyways. "Is there anything else you didn't tell me? Anything I should know?"

"There's a new agent on our team", Gibbs began and Ziva felt her heart drop. "Her name is Ellie Bishop, former NSA analyst. She's good."

When he saw the desperate look on her face, he added: "She's married. Her husband is also a nice guy. And besides, Tony didn't even look at another woman since you left."

Gibbs got up and walked over to her.

He kissed Zivas head and whispered: "Go home kid. Get some sleep. I'll see you later in the bullpen."

With these words he went up the stairs and just a few minutes later Ziva heard how the door closed and she was alone.

But instead of going back to Tonys appartment, she stood in Gibbs' house and sat down on his couch.

She knew it wouldn't bother Gibbs.

The time passed without that Ziva even realized it.

She waited until 8 before she called a cab to the Navy Yard.

* * *

**That's it, I hope you like it :)**

**Please take a moment to leave some reviews :***

**Oh, and there is something I wanted to ask:**

**I wrote a NCIS LA One Shot about Neric, and I'm considering to upload it here, but only if some people would actually read it. So please let me know if you want me to upload it and if you would read it.**

**xoxo, Sarah :***


End file.
